TWILIGHT
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Bella Swan and her sister, Angel Swan, move to Forks, Washington. Only to find out that the world their living in is anything but normal(BASED ON THE FIRST TWILIGHT FILM!)
1. Chapter 1

I pack my stuff into Mom's car while my sister, Bella, gets two little cactuses us for us.

Their for us to remember home.

"Guys, come on! I love you all but we got a plane to catch!"Phil, Mom's new husband, says.

Our Mom wants to go on the road with Phil so Bella and I are gonna spend some time with our Dad, Charlie.

And this will be a good thing.

I hope.

* * *

I sit in the police car with Charlie and Bella.

Forks, Washington.

The small town hidden by clouded rains.

Their population?

3,120 people.

Our dad is the chief of police. We haven't seen him since we were little.

Ever since we stopped coming for two weeks every summer.

We pull up to Charlie's house.

Our new home.

We get out of the car, grab our stuff, and go inside. Charlie leads us upstairs and to our room.

"I cleared some shelves off in the bathroom."Charlie says.

"Oh right. Only one bathroom."I say.

We go into our new room to see two beds.

One across from a desk and the other right by the door.

Charlie walks out of the room to let us get settled.

One of the good thing about Charlie? He doesn't hover.

For long, at least.

We hear a car honk.

We go downstairs and outside to see a man in a wheelchair, a boy with long black hair that matches the man in the wheelchair, and their standing with Charlie by an old, orange Chevrolet.

"Girls, you remember Billy Black."Dad says.

"Yeah."Bella and I say.

"You're looking good."I say shaking Billy's hand.

"Well, I'm still dancing. But I'm glad that you two are finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you two were coming."Billy says.

"Alright, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you into the mud."Charlie says walking away.

"After I ram you in the ankles!"Billy says wheeling away after Charlie.

They start to play fight while the boy comes over to Bella and I.

"Hi, I'm Jacob! We three used to make mud pies when we were little."The boy says.

"Yeah, we remember."Bella says.

"Do they alway act like this?"I ask pointing to Charlie and Billy.

"It's gettin' worse with old age."Jacob says making us chuckle.

"So what do you think?"Charlie asks putting his hand on the truck.

"Of what?"I ask.

"Yours and Bella's homecoming present."Charlie says.

"This?"Bella asks gesturing to the truck.

"Just bought it off Billy here."Charlie says.

"Yep!"Billy sighs happily.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you both."Jacob says.

"Oh my gosh! This is perfect! Thanks so much!"I say opening(and almost injuring Jacob)the truck door.  
Jacob, Bella, and I pile into the truck.

"Okay. Listen, you gotta double-pump the clutch when you shift but besides that. you should be good."Jacob says.

"That's this one?"Bella asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, right there."Jacob says.

"Alright! You need a ride to school or something?"I ask.

"I go to school on the reservation."Jacob says.

"Right. That's too bad. It would've been nice to know one person."I say.

* * *

I get up and change into a Paramore shirt, jeans, and converse. Bella and I go downstairs and get in the truck.

We drive to school and get out to see people laughing at our truck.

"Nice ride."A black kid sarcasticly says.

"Thanks. Nice... nevermind. You don't have anything nice."I say before Bella and I go inside the school.

We get our schedules and are studying them when someone speaks.

"You're Angel and Isabella Swan. Hi! I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of these place. Anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"A boy asks.

"We're more the 'suffer-in-silence' types."I say.

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper and you two are news, baby, front page."Eric says.

"No we're not."Bella says.

"Please don't have any sort of..."Eric cuts me off.

"Whoa, whoa! Chillax. No feature."Eric says.

"Thanks."I say.

* * *

I follow Bella to a lunch table consisting of Eric, another boy, and a girl.

"Guys. This is my sister, Angel. Angel, this is Mike and Jessica."Bella introduces us.

"Hi."I say sitting down with my lunch.

"Mikey, you met my home girl, Bella?"Eric asks Mike.

"Your home girl?"Mike questions.

"My girl."The black kid who commented on our truck kisses Bella's cheek before pulling Mike's chair out from under him.

Mike gets up and chases him out of the lunch room.

"Oh my God! It's like first grade all over again and your the shiny new toy."Jessica tells Bella.

A girl with glasses comes and takes a picture of Bella and I.

"Sorry, I needed a candidate for the feature."She says.

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again."Eric says before getting up and walking away.

"Guess I'll just write another editorial on teen drinking."Angela says.

"There's other stories out there. Eating disorders. Speedo padding on the swim team."I chuckle to myself.

"Actually that's a good one."Angela says.

"I know right? That's exactly what I was thinking."Jessica says.

Liar.

"Who're they?"I hear Bella ask.

I turn and see a stunning family come in.

"The Cullen's. Their Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here a from Alaska, like, a few years ago."Jessica says.

"They kinda keep to themselves."Angela says.

"Yeah, 'cause their all together. Like, 'together' together."Jessica says.

A blonde female Cullen and a big dark haired Cullen walk by while holding hands.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. And the big dark haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."Jessica says.

"Jess, they're not ACTUALLY related."Angela asks.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird."Jessica says before a female Cullen with a pixie cut and a male Cullen walk by.

"And, okay, the little dark haired girl's Alice. She's REALLY weird. And she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."Jessica says.

"Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad/matchmaker."Jessica says.

"Maybe he'll adopt me."Angela smiles at the unlikely dream.

"Who's he?"Bella nods her head to the last Cullen who walks in.

Unlike the others, he has no one by his side.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, nobody around here is good enough for him. Like I care, you know? So, yeah. Seriously, like, don't waste your time."Jessica says.

"I wasn't planning on it."Bella says.

Liar.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit at the cafe with dad and Bella. The waitress gives us our food and sighs.

"I just can't get over how grown up you both are. And so gorgeous."The waitress says smiling.

"Hey, girls. You two remember me? I played Santa one year."A man says walking up to our table.

"Yeah, Waylon, they haven't had a Christmas here since they was four."Charlie says.

"I bet I made an impression, though, didn't I?"Waylon says.

"You always do."Charlie says.

"Butt crack Santa?"The waitress laughs.

"Hey, kids love those little bottles, though."Waylon says.

"All right, let the girls eat their food, Waylon."The waitress laughs while pushing Waylon away from us.

"And as soon as you're both done, I will bring you your favorites. Berry cobbler and pumpkin pie, remember?"The waitress lists what Bella and I used to eat when we came here.

"Thank you. That'll be great."I say with a smile.

* * *

I stand with Bella in front of her truck in the school parking lot.

"I'll be right back."I say walking back inside school.

I grab my phone from my locker before going back outside. I look up to see Tyler's van speeding towards Bella.

"Bella!"I yell starting to run to Bella.

But before I get there, Tyler's van hits her.

Or so I think.

I make it to the truck just in time to see Edward Cullen has somehow stopped the van from crushing Bella.

And this isn't the first weird thing that's happened, according to Bella.

Edward gets up and runs away from the scene before people start crowding around Bella.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I panicked."Tyler says.

* * *

I come into the hospital with Charlie to see Bella being examined by a nurse.

"Bella!"I rush over to her and hug her.

"Bella, you okay?"Charlie asks.

"You and I are gonna talk."Charlie says pointing to himself and Tyler who sits I'm the bed next to Bella's.

"You alright?"Charlie asks Bella once again.

"I'm fine, Dad. Calm down."Bella says.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I tried to stop."Tyler says.

"I know. It's okay."Bella says.

"No. It sure as hell is not okay."Charlie says.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault."Bella says.

"You could've been killed. You understand that?"Charlie asks Bella.

"Yes, but I wasn't, so..."Bella trails off.

"You can kiss your license goodbye."Charlie says to Tyler.

A beautiful man comes in and smiles.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here."He says.

"Dr. Cullen."Charlie says.

Cullen? So, he must be the Cullen's foster dad.

"Charlie."He smiles before walking to Bella's bed.

"I've got this one, Jackie."Dr. Cullen tells the nurse who nods and leaves.

"Isabella."Dr. Cullen says looking down at some papers.

"Bella."Bella corrects him.

"Well, Bella, looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel?"Dr. Cullen asks her.

"Good."Bella says.

"Look here."Dr. Cullen holds up a finger while looking at Bella's eyes with a flashlight.

"You might experience some post traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."Dr. Cullen says before putting his flashlight down.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really..."Tyler is cut off by Charlie pulling the curtain so we can't see him.

I chuckle under my breath.

"You know, it would've been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way."Bella says.

"Edward? Your boy?"Charlie asks looking at Dr. Cullen.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I mean, he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."Bella says.

"Sounds like you were very lucky. Charlie."Dr. Cullen pats Charlie in the back before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

I stand by Bella at her truck. I text my friends on my phone as she stares at the dent that Tyler's van left on her truck.

"Okay, I need everyone's permission slips!"Mr. Molina yells as we get ready for a field trip.

Mike comes up and starts to speak to Bella.

"You're alive!"He quotes 'Frankenstein'.

Bella smiles before Mike asks her to the prom.

I smile and walk away, giving Mr. Molina my permission slip and boarding the bus.

I get out my phone and text my friend, Riley Biers.

He and I used to hang out when I would visit Forks and then he moved to Seattle, prompting me to stop coming to Forks until now.

He found me on twitter and we started to talk and we got numbers and rekindled our old friendship.

He hasn't changed much from the young, adorable, kid I remember.

The one who said he loved me when neither of us knew what love was.

The one who promised he'd never forget me.

And he didn't.

I look down at the locket he gave me when I was 3 and he was 4.

I open it to see a picture of him when he was 4 and then I look at the next photo to see one from just last month.

He had sent me a package with letters, a teddy bear, a camera, and this picture for my locket.

I smile and close it before looking back up as the bus starts.

I look over to the next bus to see Bella sitting on it. I smile and look back down at my phone as another friend, Bree Tanner texts me.

We arrive at the green house and go inside. Mr. Molina starts to talk about compost and stuff like that so I tune him out.

But then, I see Edward walk up to Bella.

"What's in Jacksonville?"He asks her.

"How did you know about that?"Bella asks him creeped out.

I move in closer.

"I... You didn't answer my question."He says.

"Well you don't answer any of mine so..."Bella trails off.

"I mean you don't even say 'hi' to me."Bella finishes.

"Hi."Edward says making me chuckle.

"Are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van?"She asks him.

"Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common, you can Google it."Edward answers.

I quickly write that down on my hand to remember to Google it later.

"Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville."Bella says before she nearly trips but Edward saves her.

Again.

"Can you at least watch where you walk?"Edward asks rudely.

"Rude much?"I whisper to myself.

Bella rolls her eyes and starts walking in front of him.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time but that's because it's the best way."He says before Jessica runs up.

"Bella! Angel! Guess who just asked me to prom?!"Jessica says running up to us.

Edward rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Um, yeah, I totally thought Mike was gonna ask one of you but, um, it's not gonna be arid though, right?"She asks.

"No, zero weirdness, you two will be great together."I say.

Because neither of you are the brightest people out there. I walk out of the green house and my phone rings.

I pick it up.

"Hello?"I answer.

"Hey, Ang!"Riley's voice instantly makes me smile.

"Hey, Riley! What're you up to?"I ask.

"I was doing some work but I needed to hear your voice. How is Forks?"He asks.

"It's... been a little bit weird but Bella and I are good."I answer.

"By weird, what do you mean?"He asks sounding concerned.

"Just this guy but we're fine!"I say.

"Okay, well I gotta go but stay safe and I love you!"He says.

"Love you too! Bye."I say before hanging up and smiling.

I board the bus and put up my phone. I look out the windows to see Edward and Bella talking.

Something's up! And I'm gonna find out what!


	4. Chapter 4

I sit in my bed coughing away.

"Angel, are you sure you don't want me to stay home?"Bella asks me.

She, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela are all going to La Push but I don't wanna go so I'm ' sick. '.

"I'm sure. Go!"I say.

"Okay."She smiles before going outside and leaving.

I get up and grab my laptop before sitting back down.

I look up adrenaline rushes, pale skin, no sunlight, before coming up with a realization.

The Cullen's are all vampires.

I faint.

* * *

I wake up to dad shaking me.

"Thank God you're okay!"He embraces me tight.

"How long was I out?"I ask.

"An hour or so. Don't _EVER_ scare me like that again."He says.

I nod before he helps me up.

"Dad, may I go somewhere?"I ask.

"Sure. Bella's friends picked her up so use the truck."He says.

I nod, get changed, and go outside to the truck. I get in and find out from dad where they live.

I drive out there and Dr. Cullen meets me at the door.

"Angel. What a pleasant surprise."He smiles.

"Where's Edward?"I ask.

"Inside. I'll get him for you."Dr. Cullen walks back inside before Edward comes out.

He tenses.

"How did you find out about us?"Edward asks.

"How do you know that I know about the vampire thing?"I ask creeped out.

"I can read minds. And, Alice can see the future. And Jasper can control emotions."Edward comes to stand by me and I see the reason they won't come out into the sun.

It's not because they'd burn to ashes. But because their skin sparkles like millions and millions of little diamonds.

I faint.

Again.

* * *

I wake up to Alice's voice.

"She'll wake up in one second."Alice says right when my eyes open.

Everyone but Rosalie is crowded around me.

"Angel, dear. Are you okay?"The mother asks me.

"I think..."I trail off not knowing her name.

"Esme. And this is Carlisle."She points to Dr. Cullen.

"That was a pretty bad fall you took."Emmett says.

I blush embarrassed.

"So, now what?! What are we gonna do now that she knows?!"Rosalie asks getting angry.

"Rosalie, it's fine!"Alice says.

"What about the Volturi?!"She asks angered.

"The what?"I ask.

"The Volturi. Their the closest thing our kind has to royalty. They enforce the few laws of Vampires. One of them is that no human knows, less they be killed or turned into one."Edward says.

"Angel won't tell, though. Will you Angel?"Alice asks looking at me.

"No. Of course not! It's your secret, not mine! If it's not mine, I have no business to tell."I say.

The Cullen's smile and sigh.

Except for Rosalie, who just rolls her eyes at me.

"So, how did you find out about us?"Emmett asks.

"Google."I say making everyone (excluding Rosalie) laugh.

I smile.

"Will Bella ever find out?"I ask.

Edward stands and walks away.

"He's... having thoughts about Bella and he can't shake them."Esme explains his behavior.

I nod before I get up and go get in my truck.

"See you at school!"I say before I drive away.


End file.
